


They Didn't Notice

by Deal_With_It



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drabble, Fire, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deal_With_It/pseuds/Deal_With_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t notice the flames. Not at first, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Notice

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble.  
> If you squint hard enough this could be considered Teen Wolf (Hale fire).

They didn’t notice the flames. Not at first, anyways.

They didn’t notice the smoke. Not in the dead of night.

They didn’t notice the crackling. Not in their state of sleep.

They didn’t notice it spreading. Not in time to stop it, at least.

They didn’t notice the screams for help. Not in the silence of the night.

They didn’t notice the heat. Not in their beds.

They didn’t notice the death. But how could they?

They didn’t notice in time. That was probably best though.

They didn’t notice the fire. Not until it was too late to stop it.


End file.
